


A Slave To My Enemy

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pre-Game, set around the time when Ashe is to wed Rasler] Balthier and Fran are caught sneaking into the castle to steal from the treasury. As punishment Raminas gives them to his loyal knights as gifts. Fran to an unnamed knight, and Balthier to both Basch and Vossler to share. He now has to deal with life as a pleasure slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave To My Enemy

Slowly they walked together down the empty halls, the only people they passed being the guards to the King. They had set the prince and princess to rest, reminding them of their wedding date that was to come. On a normal night, they would be monitoring the young couples doors, but tonight, the king sought their presence, assigning new guards to his daughter, and soon to be son in law. No questions were asked, Vossler and Basch were thankful to have a night off of their annoying task, which mainly included keeping the Nabradian prince from creeping from his room to the virginal princess of Dalmasca’s.

As they entered the throne room, they were greeted by the scent of blood. Two prisoners lay motionless on the floor, though their rising chests gave hint to their life. Hands cuffed behind their back, feet chained together, they had no chance of escaping, should they try. The king himself stood near his throne, hands clasped calmly behind his back, scepter in one of his life hardened hands. His back was to the door as the guards in the room alerted him of the captains’ presence, barely moving.

“Captain Ronsenberg, Captain Azelas, you may enter.” Without turning, Raminas Dalmasca spoke, freeing his unoccupied hand to gesture them in. Silently, they shut the door behind themselves, looking to each other curiously. “You are probably wondering why I called you here,” Vossler rolled his eyes, “don’t do that silly maneuver Azelas. I’ve known you too long.” The captain looked startled, blushing. “Back to business…

“Recently, we’ve been having an infestation of…rather nasty pirates. These two,” he finally turned, gesturing to the pair on the floor, “were trying to get into the family treasury when we captured them.” Stepping closer, they got a good look at the pair. The male was young, barely out of his teens, short side burns, slicked back hair, angry brown eyes. His clothing was eccentric to say the least, and the way he looked at the captains said he would rather them dead then in his space. “Quite fortunate we were warned of pirates having intentions for our jewels so I could set up guards within…” The king continued on as they gave their inspection.

The female was of the viera species, quietly watching the king with keen interest. She ignored the two men, eyes only straying to her partner occasionally. The black armor left nothing to the imagination, and Vossler was visibly drooling at how her silver hair spilled over the mocha skin. “Due to your good records, and to build the need for excellence in my soldiers…” they looked cautiously to their lord. “You may take one of them as your personal slave, as gift from myself. As you two are friends, I am sure I can get you two to share. The other will be taken as a companion to the…less friendly captain…”

Lowering himself to one knee, Basch felt himself blush as he inspected the male, grabbing the snarling chin and moving it to the other side. When he looked between the two, he noticed how she seemed to act lifeless, and sighed, realizing it was either her nature, or just an odd, quick form of acceptance. “I would say take the boy, as he has more fight in him, but it’s up to you Vossler.” Arm rested on one leg, he chuckled as the dark eyes widened, startled at his words. “Yes, I want to take you over her,” poking the nose, his laugh grew more as the little nose scrunched up in annoyance.

He heard the muttering of his companion, shuffling behind him in thought. “…Possibly the boy, but I don’t know…she’s very attractive.” Basch stood, looking down at her as she eyed them cautiously.

“Aye…but she’s too accepting…not much spirit in her. He on the other hand has much passion in him.” Doing a fake kick to the young man’s face, Basch listened, cocking one eyebrow as the pirate began to growl angrily at him, and then another sound filled his ears. Turning, he found her glaring up at him in annoyance, hissing. “Or…perhaps she wants us to take him.” Sitting on his heels, he lifted her chin, “speak, and tell me why.”

She was silent for a moment, reddish eyes inspecting his almost. “The king…he said you’d take good care of Balthier…I don’t want him hurt…don’t care what happens to me…just don’t let him be hurt.” Her soft words made him smile a little, and he brushed some hair from her eyes. “If Vossler agrees, we’ll take him.”

The eyes turned to the dark haired captain now, and the man shuffled nervously, looking between the two. Sighing loudly, he agreed, “The boy does have more spirit in him. I have to agree there. We’ll take him. Is there any place we can get him properly dressed, and ready?” They already shared a suite together in the knights section of the castle, so his living space would be no worry.

“You will be sent off to deal with my personal caretakers. Now, if you will take him off, the others new…companion is expected soon.”

Nodding, Vossler hiked the young man onto his feet, taking the keys from one of the guards. Moving the hands quickly to his front, he then lifted the boy, throwing him over his shoulder, handing the keys to Basch. “Welcome to slave hood, boy.” The captain smirked as he exited, sneering as the young man began to squirm violently.

“I am not a boy! I am twenty years old, thank you very much!” the indignant cry from the boy made the pair chuckle, which only served to make him angrier. “I am serious! I am a young man! Not a child! And if I were, you two would be bloody great perverts!”

“There are plenty of soldiers in the king’s army that play with young orphans, you know.” Captain Azelas gave the annoyed young man a smack on his plump, round ass. “Basch?” The soft voice was distant in thought as he stared at the wiggling thighs, and flexing bottom.

“Hmm?” turning to his friend, the blond haired captain smirked at the blush covering the pirates face.

“…Do you think we can find clothes that show off his hind end as well as these leathers do?”

“Perhaps. Though you can keep the clothes he comes in for future entertainment. I am quite fond of them as well. They show off his beautiful ass nicely.” Reaching over, the blond knight groped the new pet’s ass, laughing as a small squeak escaped the young man. “He’s also a rather cute one. Tell me boy, are you a virgin?”

He was silent, and Basch was about to repeat his question until; “…Yessir…in all sense of the word.”

“No blow jobs, no kisses, no ass fucking, no cunts?” Vossler raised an eyebrow, feeling the boy squirm uncomfortably on his shoulder.

“Y-yessir…”

“Pirates, they’re no longer predictable. You think you know everything about them, and then one has to come along and shake your entire image.”

The blond chuckled as they strode into the king’s personal grooming room where the ladies bustled about with sheets of silk, and jewels, waiting for the precious gift. Setting him gently on the table, they watched as he stared at the seamstresses in confusion as they began to unclothe him, being careful with the items at the captains’ warning. Sitting there, naked, the young man blushed as they began to size him up, taking their time with the measurements, making sure everything was right for his new clothes.

A jade silk skirt was wrapped about his hips, covering his sex, which the two men were staring at intently. When they were smacked on the shoulder, and accused of making him uncomfortable, they turned, snickering to each other.

The young man was bathed, clothing removed once more as they began to make his wardrobe. The ladies looked at the captains’, asking one simple question, “would you like a few piercings’ on him?”

“If you don’t mind.” Vossler answered quickly, receiving a glare from his friend. “You chose him; I should get something out of this deal. I wanted the viera, remember?”

Sighing, Basch turned, approaching the basin the nervous pirate was soaking in. “You’re going to have to go through some pain boy, so don’t fight me if I try to help you, okay?”

“H-how much?” the dark eyes looked up at him as the needles were pulled out by the piercer.

“Depends on Vossler.” They both looked at the dark haired captain, finding him leaning against the wall.

“A few; enough to discern him from an average pirate. I’d think you wouldn’t mind by know, with how many you have on your ears.” He chuckled, pushing away to whisper instructions in the jeweler’s ear.

Swallowing, the young captive stared up at his captor, “I know the places he wants them in. I’m no fool…those areas are different from ones ears…more sensitive, and tender…You promised Fran I’d be okay.” He gave Basch an accusing look.

“You will be thoroughly spoiled while healing. I can assure you of that.” The war roughed fingers ran through the short spikes of hair. “This will be the only time you’ll be in pain…”

“Other than when we take your virginity, you are bad, or I decide to decorate you a little more.” Captain Azelas strolled over, taking the boy’s chin in hand, and kissed him. The young man squeaked, his cheeks flushing at the affectionate gesture. A calloused hand stroked his cheek, and an insistent tongue pressed at his lips, forcing them open. With a soft moan, his eyes fluttered closed, moaning into his first kiss. The hands on his face moved to his waist, lifting him from the tub, and he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist immediately, purring in delight at being spoiled.

Panting, as he was laid on his back atop a table in the room. The dark haired captain grabbed the young pirate’s legs, holding them back so his sex and anus were within view for all of them to see. Blushing, the young man squirmed as the piercer came over, whimpering as Basch held him in place, sliding a metal stick into his mouth for him to bite on. “Easy boy,” were the soft words spoken by the blond, “it’ll be over soon.”

Holding tight to the captain’s hand, the young man stared between his legs, watching the professional play with the needle. As his scrotum was lifted, revealing the skin beneath. Vossler held it there as his sensitive flesh was pinched, making the young pirate shiver and squeak. He began squirming as he finally realized where the thin piece of metal was going to go. Both captains’ held him still as the needle poked at his skin.

Pain shot through him, and he began to fight, which made the two men work harder at holding him down. “Cease this immediately or I will use the straps.” The dark haired knight hissed, glaring down at their new pet.

Whimpering, he went limp, sobbing as the needle burst through to the other side. The decoration was quickly slipped in, and fastened on, giving him a chance to rest his legs when Vossler let them go. They fell to the table with a thud, and he stared at the men, a betrayed look on his face. “Don’t look at us like that…” the blond said softly, taking the younger man’s chin in hand. He did not know what to call the boy, even while the viera had mentioned his name to them before. “What’s your name?” He asked softly pulling the biting bar out of the young man’s mouth, caressing the young, pale chest soothingly. His friend was conversing with the professional, both leering in the pirate’s direction.

“B-Balthier…” gasping at the touch, the pirate arched his back, writhing as Vossler grabbed his limp cock, inspecting it. Blushing, the young brunet squealed as it was stroked, a smirk coming to the soldier’s features.

“How do you feel about decorating this Balthier?” the slow sneer sent a shudder through the young man, as he arched his back into the touch, forgetting the pain of the previous puncture. “I think he likes the idea!” the man crowed as the previously flaccid cock grew hard in his hand.

Snorting, Basch rolled his eyes at that, “he’s like that because he’s a virgin, and you’re touching him in places he hasn’t been touched before. Not because he likes being pierced.”

A soft scowl on his features, Vossler backed away, “well he’s getting one there anyway.” At that, he moved out of the way as the piercing artist came back, snickering as his ‘canvas’ whimpered and squirmed.

“Sit still precious; you’ve two more after this.” With a cruel smile, he plunged the needle into the head of Balthier’s penis, drawing a scream from the pirate. Quickly, Basch slid the bar back in, wincing as he quickly pulled his fingers back narrowly missing being bitten.

Once over ring in his new hole, the young captive lay trembling on the table, sobbing as the dark haired captain inspected the handy work. “Okay, now the nipples, then all we have to do is wait for the seamstresses.” The captain grinned with approval.

“Don’t forget the jewelers. As well as some healing salve…” the blond looked at his friend, fingers running through the young pirate’s hair, feeling sweat perspiring from the crying body. “And we can’t touch him now you know. He will need time to heal, and recuperate. You can prepare a collection of toys; just realize this is going to be hard on him. The king usually gives his pets time before doing such things as this.” Thankful dark eyes watched him, pale sweat soaked fingers entwining with his, in desperate need of comfort.

“Aye, aye.” The brunet sighed, running a hand through his own hair. “I understand Basch. I’ll go to a brothel until he is ready…this is all just so exciting.”

They both watched as the last two piercings were inserted, Balthier laying still with shock at the situation. His only sign of acknowledgement was the occasional whine of pain, and squirming. As it was finished, the young man looked down at his chest, watching the small trickle of blood from his knew decorations. The piercer was packing up, and left, leaving the pirate to sit himself up, sobbing quietly in pain and terror.

Standing in a corner of the room, they left him be, watching as the ladies came back in, pulling jewelry, and clothes upon his shaking form. A basket of things for their new pet was handed to Basch, containing clothes (old and new), salve, jewels, training toys, and other assorted things they would need. The boy was set dressed, and decorated, before he was quickly set in Vossler’s arms, having fallen unconscious from the trauma he had gone through, left to be carried to his new home. In a rush, they were explained everything they would need to know about their new pet, how to use the toys, how long to wait for him to heal. They were informed of all the preparatory items in the bag, and reminded of the discomfort Balthier would go through in the beginning. As well as informed of the adjustment toys in the basket.

A deep red blush coated Basch’s cheeks when they finally left, his friends a lighter shade, though still present. The only sound echoing in the halls was the soft snores left their young companion as they walked the halls to their rooms. The darkness of the outside was as uneasy and foreboding as they silence of their passage. Neither spoke, the dark haired knight sensing how unhappy his friend was with the entire situation.

“Basch I -”

“We made a promise Vossler. She sacrificed a content life for him, on the assurance that he would be happy. And you just broke it.” Blue eyes glared at him.

“I know…it won’t happen again. When he wakes, I will take care that he is happy.” Sighing, the captain cradled the young man in his arms, nuzzling his slender pale neck gently. “He will be treated like royalty. I will assure you of that.”

Smiling slightly, Basch shrugged the door to their suite open, moving through their cluttered and messy sitting room, into his own. They were greeted by a natural scent from the plants the blond kept in his sanctuary, a canopy bed in the center, soft green covers flowing down, tied to one post. It showed off the forest green comforter, and off white pillows. The bed was neatly made, tucked in beneath the mattress. Already, with its small size, a problem would arise for the three of them to be there together. It drew a questioning look from Vossler, though his bed was no bigger, and they did have to share the new pet.

Setting the basket down next to his bed he pulled the blankets back, revealing the soft red sheets, and took Balthier from his friend’s arms. Laying the young man him on the bed, he began to pull the comforter out from the foot of the bed. For a moment, as a whimper escaped the pirate’s lips, he watched how the young pirate rolled onto his side, moaning in distress, possibly from a bad dream of some sort. Pulling it over the young man, he grinned as the whimper turned to a soft purr, the warmth, and softness of the bed comforting the unhappy boy. Sighing softly, he pulled one delicate ankle out from beneath the blankets, moving the anklet out of the way.

Reaching into the basket, he pulled out a chain and two cuffs. Locking one to the young man’s leg, he attached the other to the bed, chaining the two together. “There, he can’t escape if he wakes without us here.” Smiling, the blond began to remove his clothes, turning in confusion when his friend coughed.

“What about me?” the dark haired knight cocked an eyebrow as he gestured to the bed that was obviously his companions.

“You sleep with us obviously. I’ll request a larger bed tomorrow. For now, if we are to share, we’ll need to include bed in that.” With a cheeky smile, the nearly naked man climbed in, pulling the mumbling Balthier onto him. “Climb in, unless you’d rather not share him tonight.”

Snorting, Vossler undressed. “And the point would be? He’s unconscious, and in shock. There’s no good in sharing him, when he can’t fulfill his purpose.”

Basch scowled at this, “he’s still warm, and a welcome bed mate. You speak of him as if he were merely an object to be toyed with, not a person. While he may be a gift from the king, and while he may be with us to keep us happy, he is still a hume, and to be treated as such. I know you come from noble birth Vossler, but get off your high chocobo and understand this.”

“None of us can understand the lower class like you, friend.” With a roll of eyes, the dark haired knight went around the bed, crawling into it with the other captain. Silent for a moment, he rolled over to look at their new bed mate. Fingers running through the drying strands of soft brown hair, he fingered the earrings thoughtfully. “He is warm…” the gentle words were full of fascination as the quietly breathing young man was pulled over so he was resting on the dark haired knight. A tanned hand rested on the pale cheek, stroking it as the brown eyes looked into the closed one of the sleeping slaves. “I think I could get used to him…”

The other captain cuddled up them, smiling as Balthier let out a soft moan, squirming on Vossler’s chest. “Aye…he’s a cute one this one. Hopefully he’ll get used to being with us.” He rested his head, sighing.

“Mmmmm…either way, taking his virginity will be as fun as when I took yours.”

“Vossler!”

Chuckles rang through him, and they both jumped as a lazy, decorated hand flew out to smack the soldier he laid on top. “Quiet you two. I am trying to sleep here. My body hurts, not to mention how my nipples are aching right now. And you’d better find a way to deal with that boner captain, or I’ll hurt you.”

A new burst of laughter came at the idle threats of the young pirate, earning both a smack from the delicate hands. Sitting up, and straddling the soldier beneath him, Balthier glared at them, his new piercings shining in the dim candle light. The slender fingers ran through his hair, brushing it from its mess back to its original style, as the chocolate eyes stared down his new roommates. As he moved his legs, the dark eyes narrowed, “you’ve chained me like a slave?”

Looking at each other, Basch coughed, giving the young man a guilty look. “Tis tradition, Balthier, and you are to be our slave of sorts. As well, we cannot trust you off of the chains right now. I’m sure you’re as spooked as a Giza Rabbit right now.”

A small pout etched itself, in the young man’s mouth, holding Vossler’s hands above his head as he watched the light haired soldier thoughtfully. Sighting softly, the young man’s eyes closed as the knight beneath him raised himself up to gently kiss the long neck. His tongue came out to lick it, leaving a wet trail in its wake, and soft coo’s escaping the boy’s lips, hips rocking in enjoyment.

Basch took his friend’s chin in hand, turning the man to look at him. “Remember what the healers said, Vossler. No sex until he’s ready.”

A scowl came to the dark knight, “out in the sitting room then Basch. I’ll tend to his…enjoyment. And you can tend to mine.” When the man froze in horror, the captain shoved him off the bed roughly. “Sitting room! Now!”

Quickly, the man hopped to his feet, eyes wide, fearful. Before the man could yell at him again, he ran from the room, drawing a terrified whine from their young charge. “Captain! Come back!” Balthier cried, climbing off of Vossler’s lap, and to the edge of the bed, whimpering feebly as the restraints held him in place. Sobbing softly, he stared at the door, shuddering as the cold hands of the dark haired captain ran across his bare torso, fingering his sore nipples lightly.

“Shush, boy. I won’t hurt you. Just lay back, and I’ll make you feel good…” pulled back against the muscled chest, the pirate gasped as he was laid on the bed with smooth ease. His skirt was hiked up, revealing the hardened length between his legs to the cool air.

Pre-come dripped from the head as the soldier grabbed it, stroking it slowly, admiring the jeweled ring going through the tip. “Y-you’re n-not supposed t-to be d-doing that…” through hiccups the young man spoke, hazy eyes more focused on the man then his own pleasure.

Laughing, the knight shook his head, “you were out of it when we were explained the dos and don’ts around your piercings’ how would you know?” He chuckles lightly, playing with the young man’s balls.

Balthier was silent for a moment, a blush creeping onto his cheek as he watched the man run his tongue along the veins of his shaft, sucking gently on the head. “I’ve heard from people…” a soft sigh escaped him as his scrotum was taken into the brunet’s mouth, one ball sucked on at a time.

He fisted the sheets, back arching as the rough fingers moved down to press against his anus. They stroked it, pinching the skin, his hand brushing against the piercing down there occasionally. The young man could not help the soft cries that escaped him, hips moving against the probing fingers. But as they tried to push in, a little shock went through him, and he backed away quickly, up the bed in fear, only held in place by his chains.

“N-no! Please, no!” whimpering, and shaking with fear, the pirate felt the fingers press into his hole, stretching him enough to cause discomfort. Sobbing softly, he looked to the door, hoping the light haired soldier would return for him.

A smile graced the young man’s lips as Basch appeared in the doorway, minus his underwear. The man had an erection and was glaring at his friend, eyes boring into the other soldier of the royal court. “You’re not supposed to do that till he’s ready, Vossler! Now get out here, I’m sure he can do that himself!”

With a scowl, the knight pulled away, leaving a trembling Balthier. Climbing off the bed, he pinned the other captain to the wall, meeting eyes, smirking as the other man did not back down. “He’ll have to face it eventually Basch…” the soft words were whispered in the blond’s ear, drawing a growl.

“Aye, but now is not the time, after what you’ve done.” Snarling, Basch pushed his friend off of himself and into the living room, leaving the pirate to his own devices. The small sounds of joy followed him out the door, making him smile inside. Throwing his companion on the couch, he straddled the man, feeling the hardness press against his ass through the man’s boxers. Rubbing up against it slightly, hands pressed against the toned, tan chest, he lowered himself so his face was in the soldier’s, noses touching. “Now, are you going to take those off, or am I?”

A slow smirk came to Vossler’s lips, hands rising to ring fingers through the soft hair, and against the unmarred soft skin. “Use your teeth.” The simple command had Basch on his knees before his lover, hands on the ground as he used his teeth to pull the man’s underwear off. Slowly he tugged, growling a bit when the dark knight did not rise to let the underwear slide off his hips. Glaring up at the man, the blond wrapped his lips around his friend’s cock, sucking gently on the uncut head, listening to the soft gasps escaping the man’s lips.

“Prepare yourself, Basch.” Nodding, the man used his saliva to slicken up his fingers, sliding them into his own hole. Purring as he took the full head into his mouth, he rocked his hips, eyes closed in bliss. Moaning lightly, he bobbed his head up and down on the cock before him, sliding a third finger, feeling it stretch his ass.

Pulling back, he looked into the other man’s eyes, back arched, biting his lower lip. “Please, Vossler…put your…” blushing, Basch looked away, knowing he would have to say the words if he wanted things to go faster than they already were. “I need your cock in me, Vossler…please…”

Chuckling, the knight took his friends chin in hand, lifting him up, taking the other captain’s fingers from his hole. As he waited for the blond to kneel on the couch next to him, he met his eyes, “not until I know you’re sufficiently prepared.” Throwing the blond over his lap, he drew a cry from his lover’s lips as his own finger’s dove into the man’s anus, filling him up. “I think you need a bit more,” opening the drawer of the side table near them, the dark haired man reached in, pulling out a tube of lubricant. Pulling his fingers out, he squeezed some of the jelly liquid on his pleasuring appendages, before sliding them and the cold substance into the writhing man.

“V-Vossler…please…” the blond knight choked out through needy sobs as his friend teased his prostate, making him buck with ecstasy. He buried his face in the bare thigh before him, breathing in the man’s scent as he was cruelly toyed with. The only sounds that could be heard were slightly gasps from their new pet; Vossler’s approving grunts, and the blond’s wanton moans of need.

Cock rubbing against the other thigh, he chewed on his lip till he drew blood, feeling it trickle into his mouth and down his chin. Crying out as his ass was slapped; he arched and turned to look in confusion at the other soldier. Quickly he was taken into a kiss, blood cleaned away with saliva. “Don’t do that…” the soft words were murmured against his lips, stinging ass groped lightly as the man’s lips moved to his neck, biting gently.

Gasping, Basch rolled over, pulling himself up so he could straddle the other soldier, and wrap his arms about the knight’s upper half, holding him close. Chests flush together; he could still feel the man’s fingers within him, preparing him for the man’s hard length, driving him wild with pleasure. Their hearts fluttered in pace together with their passion, thumping within the cages of their chests, eager to meld together like how the lovers were.

Hands moving down to his companion’s chest, he caressed the war roughened skin. His lips spread kisses along the brunet’s cheeks, chin, neck, and ears, anything they could reach. Fingers spread along the tough skin, nails digging gently in, scraping the tanned flesh before them. Desperately, the blond rubbed his groin against the other man’s bare form, small needy sounds erupting from his lips with every small touch. His eyes met the other man’s, filled with desire as his hips rocked back into the hands that had ceased their pleasuring to torture him.

“Vossler…please…” the needy moan poured from his lips. They would have chuckled, as their toy threw a pillow out the door, growling something along the lines of ‘fuck him already’, if it were not for their lust dazed condition. Making fun of Balthier would have to wait, as the current situation was begging for their attention more urgently.

Thrown onto his back, Basch gasped as he laid, legs in the air, displaying himself shamelessly for his friend. His thighs were grabbed as Vossler situated himself between them. They were used to haul the wanton man’s hips up, giving the brunet leeway to plunge his cock in, making his lover cry out with surprise.

“Quiet down you two! Some of us are trying to sleep!” a chiming of chains was heard as the slave moved from the bed to as far as the restraints would allow him. It left him at the door, angrily grabbing the pillow, and glaring at them, his cheeks red with embarrassment at the sight before him. As the dark haired captain leered at him, he ran back to the bed, leaving only the sounds of retreat in his wake.

They went back to what they were doing quickly, as if the interruption never occurred. Vossler leaned into his companion, holding the strong soldier’s calves on his shoulders as his hips thrust within the man. “I think someone needs to help him realize that he will be in this position soon…” the words were murmured softly against Basch’s ear, between soft kisses, licks, and nibbles.

Slowly, the knight nodded, bucking to meet every powerful thrust from his partner. “Aye…but I doubt he will allow you to teach him such a lesson…” he held fast to the couch at a deep, strong plunge, biting his lip. Throwing his head back, he allowed the other man some room to give his neck some attention, as he tried to catch his breath, as well as his voice. “It’d be best if I were to do it…” swallowing, he blushed as his friend looked at him expectantly. “As I am the one with most experience…” rolling his eyes back, he tried to find a way to word it not so crudely, “in being a pleasuring companion.”

Laughing softly, Vossler buried his face in the blonds neck, breathing in the scent of the other captain’s after shave. “You make it sound so bad. You’re situation is different from his. He is a slave, you however…” his chin was grabbed, forcing him to look into the man’s deep brown eyes, “are a…friend with benefits.” Chuckling at his own words, the knight continued on with his work, dismissing the entire discussion with one deep pound.

For the rest of their time, Basch was left in a state of bliss. Upon both finally reaching climax, an erupted cry of “finally!” came from the bedroom, this time sending both men into a fit of laughter. Small affectionate snuggles, and nuzzles were exchanged, before the dark haired male grabbed a towel, cleaning his companion up.

He lay still, thoughtful as this was done, picking up both their underwear. Finally cleaned, he threw the other man his underwear, pulling on his own.

Standing, he was greeted in the doorway by the pirate, who looked thoroughly irritated. A small smile formed on his lips as the young man stomped into the room, falling lazily onto the bed, snuggling up beneath the sheets, hiding his blush as Vossler entered. “He knows this scares you, little one…” Basch spoke softly as he approached the bed, fingers running along the soft pale skin of the youth. “You’ll get used to it…don’t worry so much.” Kissing Balthier’s cheek, he climbed in next to the young man, holding the shaking form close.

Both watched the brunet stride around to the other side, climbing in. The slave was turned to the blond, startling the man as he sobbed quietly in the strong arms out of fear. As he watched Vossler put out the candles, Basch could not help but wonder if the young man would ever warm up to the over eager soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this some time back. I do intend to cont/finish it, but right now I have other things that need doing.


End file.
